


All Choked Up

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Actor RPF, Preacher (TV), Preacher RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: Ruth and Dom have talked privately about wanting to have a threesome with Joe for years. The thing is, Joe would talk about it toeveryonefor years if they actually went ahead with it. Ruth is their saving grace because she’s so shy and reserved and humble that it’s hard to believe she would actually do such a thing. So they do it. And, as expected, Joe won’t shut the hell up.





	All Choked Up

**Author's Note:**

> you can't say they haven't fucked because they have.

Ruth and Dom have talked privately about wanting to have a threesome with Joe for years. The thing is, Joe would talk about it to _ everyone _ for years if they actually went ahead with it. Ruth is their saving grace because she’s so shy and reserved and humble that it’s hard to believe she would actually do such a thing. So they do it. And, as expected, Joe won’t shut the hell up. 

They’re all sprawled out on Dom’s king size bed, clutching their stomachs which feel raw from laughter because Joe’s just been telling them the most ludicrous story while they’ve all been getting their dicks and tits out. And Ruth claws her hand over the bed sheets and begs Dom to do something about Joe because they want to get somewhere with this, damn it. But Dom’s caught the giggles bad and has his knees curled up to his chest, his laughter pressing down into the space between his thighs and Joe’s still stretched out like the long beast he is, spinning on a new story that Ruth’s trying very hard not to listen to. 

So she’s got to be the one to do something about it to get this train moving or the story would just be that one time Ruth and Dom tried to have a threesome with Joe and he wouldn’t stop talking, which is 100% more believable than anything else. So she hums and tries not to listen to Joe (he’s always been far too charismatic for his own good) and she slings her legs over his lap, arching down to kiss his collarbone. Joe instantly wraps one arm around her waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and his other hand’s grasping at the bed sheets trying to pull Dom closer to him so he can make sure Dom’s listening to his story. 

Joe’s still talking, louder now, getting harder to ignore over her humming, so she moves her kisses up his neck and kisses him. Or tries to. Shutting him up works for about three seconds before he’s grinning stupid and wriggling his head away to talk about something else and Ruth just sits up and raises her eyebrows. 

“Don’t you want to do this?” She asks over his incessant storytelling. 

He stops immediately. He looks up at Ruth, his face crestfallen in that heartbreaking way he does sometimes and makes her feel bad for saying anything at all. Except she’s not. She wants this to happen. She needs this to happen. The tension between them, between their characters, has stewed for too long. Something has to come of it or she’ll carry that knot in her for the rest of her life. 

She grinds her clit down on Joe’s abdomen. His dick hardens against her arse. 

Joe’s eyes bulge, his lips slack, and he looks as if he’s just remembered where he is, what kind of situation he is in, exactly. And then the story changes. He’s not trying to impress them with some embarrassing story about himself, he starts talking about now. 

“Domo, why’re you over there, mate? Come over here! You’re so far away from me, mate. I’m hurt!”

Ruth grinds her wet clit against Joe again and he snaps his eyes from Dom back to Ruth, a crazed, incensed look in his eyes. The gaze of want, of desire. Finally, she has his attention. And finally, Dom can breathe.

Dom uncoils himself, still panting, a smile on his face that he can’t wipe clean because of what Joe’s been saying and what he’s saying now, what he’s doing now, what they’re all doing now in his bedroom. 

Joe can’t help himself. “D’ya know what? This reminds me of--”

“Dom,” Ruth instructs. 

“Ruthie,” Dom replies, his brow sleek with sweat. 

Joe couldn’t ever have guessed what Ruth and Dom had meant when they’d asked him to stay the night. He couldn’t have known that Ruth wanted to fuck him, though he might have known Dom wanted to fuck him, and though he couldn’t have known they wanted to fuck him together. 

“Oh, mate…” Joe drawls when Dom starts to curl himself around Joe’s head, his hand splayed over one side of Joe’s face, his thumb and forefinger tugging on Joe’s earlobe. 

Joe couldn’t have known, couldn’t have anticipated what it would feel like to have Ruth ride him and if he had any words to say about it, he wouldn’t have been able to say it with Dom’s cock in his mouth. 

After Ruth had cum over Joe’s dick and after Dom had cum over Joe’s chin and neck and after Joe had cum somewhere between all of that, it was the quietest they’d ever witnessed. Everyone was throbbing and sticky and aching. Dom and Ruth coiled themselves around Joe all long legs and arms, and come morning they’d thought they might have broken Joe because all he does is lay in bed for hours, occasionally murmuring an _ Oh my god _ , then getting up and eating a bag of crisps and saying _ Oh my god _ while looking out the window and having to take a seat again and saying _ Oh my god _ when Dom and Ruth come out of the shower all clean and steamy and they have that look in their eyes again. The same as last night. 

“Oh, _ fuck _me," he says with a stupid grin. 


End file.
